X3: The War Has Begun
by Ermine aka Tree
Summary: WARNING: Do not read unless you've seen X2 or it will ruin the movie for you The title pretty much explains it. The sequel to X2. What happens to Jean? Where are Magneto, Mystique, and Pyro? What decisions will the President make?
1. Prologue

**A/N:** This fic is strictly movie-verse, as I haven't read the comics and only watched a few episodes of the cartoon a long, long time ago.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-men or anything from the movie. I DO own Kaeldra/Ermine and her family, Kyle/Volts, Ariel/Bay, Force, Virus, and anyone else that I'll say later. Other characters that aren't from the movie belong to their respective owners.

* * *

Inconsistency. It is the basis of mutation, and without it life as we know it would not exist. It blossoms and creates new beings, new awareness, and above all, new ideas. But inconsistency is not solely good. It brings along with it instability, fear, and in many cases, wars that should never been fought. 


	2. Arrival

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Kaeldra asked as she got out of her Toyota to stand beside her dad.  
  
"The sign says 'Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters', so I would think so," replied George Fisher with a tired look on his face. "Stay in the car, Jeremy," he added and began walking toward the building with Kaeldra.  
  
"Bye Mimi!" his daughter called with a taunting grin.  
  
The 10 year old stuck his tongue out and, as an afterthought, yelled, "Don't call me that!"  
  
The teenager smiled to herself as she turned to the school and jogged to keep up with her father. Her moment of fun was short-lived, however, because up close, the school seemed uninviting and strange. Nervousness began to swell in her stomach.  
  
"After you," Mr. Fisher said, opening the door and allowing a draft of cool air to escape into the warm afternoon. Kaeldra took a deep breath and stepped inside.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
()--- Yay!!! Chappy 1 up! I'm working on the second chapter as you read this. reviews are always good! ---() Ermine/Tree 


	3. A Warm Welcome

A few SOs to my happy reviewers…

**Gambit14:** I'm confused.  I don't know about half the stuff you're talking about…

**Happyhunting:** Thanks.  I'm working on the length thing.

**Branwen:** You read it because I used my psychic powers to suck you in!  Mwahahaha!  Actually, I don't know what really happened to Jean and I don't know much about the Phoenix thing, so I'm just gonna make it up.  I'll try not to make it too cheesy.  (Somehow that always happens.)  Thanks for the compliment.

**catz:** Here's more for you!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The moment she entered the building, Kaeldra was hit by a blast of cold air.

"Geez," she muttered, "talk about air conditioning.  I wonder how much they spend on electricity for this place."

"Actually, not a lot," came a voice to her right.  "I take it you're Kaeldra Fisher."

"Y-Yeah," she replied, startled.  Turning, Kaeldra saw a man in a wheelchair looking at her with friendly eyes.  He looked old, but somehow that wasn't the impression he gave.  ((That sounds like Dumbledore… looks old but doesn't seem like it.))

"Are you Professor Charles Xavier?" Mr. Fisher asked, closing the door behind his daughter and himself.

"Indeed I am.  Follow me."

Professor Xavier led them down a hall and into a large office.  Once inside, Kaeldra's nervousness began to subside.  It was as if the room had a calming effect on her

"So Kaeldra," said the professor, settling back in his wheelchair, "welcome to my school for the gifted."

"It's… nice," she faltered, staring at the elegantly furnished room around her.

_I designed it myself.  The whole thing came out rather nice, if I do say so,_ spoke Professor Xavier's voice in her head.  Kaeldra stifled a small gasp of surprise while the professor chuckled.

"Well now you know my gift, and your father has told me a little about yours.  Would you like to show me?"

"Um, sure."

Kaeldra concentrated hard, closing her eyes and clenching her teeth.  Her body flickered back and forth between existence and the unseen.  Finally she hit invisibility altogether and opened her eyes.  Before she could move, however, she reappeared back in her chair.

"I'm not that good," she admitted, looking at her feet.

_That's why you're here._

Kaeldra glanced up to see the professor smiling again.

"Is there anything else you would like to tell me about?"  he inquired.

"Well," the girl began, "I can communicate with animals… and sometimes partly control them.  It's a lot easier than invisibility."

"I take it you've had more practice.  You have pets?"

"Yes."

_You've brought one with you.  A cat, I believe?  And you want to know if she can stay._

_Would that be okay?_

_Of course.  Just make sure to keep it away from students with allergies._

_I'll do my best._

"Well, Kaeldra, I have to talk with your father about a few things, so if you'd like to look around a bit…" suggested the professor.

"Okay," was the reply.

She stood up, stepped over to the wall, and began examining everything from the books on the shelves to the paintings on the walls.  In a little while, her father called her back over to the mahogany desk.

"Jeremy and I need to leave, because we have to get home by seven for his game.  Come get your stuff out and say goodbye to Jeremy," he said.  "Where should she take her belongings?" This question was addressed toward the professor.

"Pull your car up around back and I'll tell Logan to help you."

"Thanks!  Nice meeting you!" Kaeldra called, remembering her manners as she followed her dad out of the office.

"Nice meeting you too," Professor Xavier said, smiling to himself and extracting a stack of papers from his desk to look over.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

()--- This chapter was longer than the first one!  And the third is even longer!  I'm getting better at this…  Thankies to my reviewers!  ---()  Ermine/Tree


	4. Many Meetings

A/N:  I'm sooooo sorry it took so long to get this chapter up.  I was delayed by various different problems and I'll try never to take this long again.  

SOs to reviewers…

**Firebreath:** Glad to hear you like it.

**ZORTRM:** Yup yup yup.  Kurt's in this chapter.

**Faith:** Yeah, I know where it's going.  I always know where my fics go, but I just sometimes have problems getting there.

wolfg07: I will, don't worry.

**Branwen:**  In response to your earlier review, I'll try to get some of the Phoenix stuff in there, even though I don't know too much about it.****

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After saying her farewells to her family and moving her luggage to her Toyota, Kaeldra drove around the school and parked near a garage.  At least, she thought it was a garage.  A middle-aged man smoking a cigar sauntered over to her.

"You Kaeldra?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied.  "And you must be Logan."

"Right."

"Are you a teacher here?!" Kaeldra questioned incredulously, as he grabbed two bags from the trunk while she took the third and let the cat out of the back seat.

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, it's just that I didn't think the professor would let teachers smoke."

"I'm an exception."

Which wasn't quite true, but Logan reasoned she didn't need to know that.

They began climbing a stone staircase leading up to what looked to Kaeldra like the back entrance.  She projected an image of people walking into the building in her cat's mind to signal that they were going inside.

Logan glanced over at her and almost fell down the stairs in alarm.

"Holy shit!" he yelled.

"What?  My bags too heavy?" she quipped, a look of false concern spreading over her face as she looked up from the cat.

"No.  It's just… your eyes," he wavered, still surprised.

"What's wrong with them?" Kaeldra asked with a worried expression. 

"Th-They were yellow," he explained, continuing up the steps and into the building.

"So?" she wondered, confused by his reaction.  "That always happens when I talk to animals."

"Yeah?  Well, it'd be great if you could keep your glowing animal eyes to yourself," he said in a not-so-nice way.

Kaeldra frowned and glared at him when he turned away.

They were inside the building by this time and soon they came to a hall full of doors.

"Here's the room you'll share with some other girls," Logan said, dropping the bags onto the nearest empty bed.  Kaeldra did the same.  She took a moment to look around at the room that would be her home for the next few years.  There were four other beds, though she noticed only three seemed occupied.  A dreamcatcher hung above one, a stack of books sate on the nightstand next to another, and the last had a teddy bear perched on the pillows.

_At least I'm not the only one who brought a stuffed animal,_ thought Kaeldra wryly.

"I'm supposed to take you to meet the other teachers.  Let's go," Logan ordered impatiently

They walked down a few more halls and eventually came to an elevator.

"So what do you teach?" questioned Kaeldra as they took the elevator up.

"Art," was his abrupt reply.

"Really?" she asked, amazed that, well, someone like him would, or could, teach art.

"No."

"Then what-"

Their conversation was cut short by the elevator doors opening and allowing them into the next corridor.

Peering at his watch, Logan said, "Classes should be almost out by now.  The professor says to meet in his office."

Taking a few more turns, they finally came the study Kaeldra recognized.

"This school is huge," she muttered.  "I wonder how long it'll take me to get lost.  They should have maps they give out, like at the zoo."

Logan snorted.  Apparently he had heard her.

As they entered the room, the girl stared in awe.  Standing before her was the most unusual assortment of people she'd ever seen.  There was a man in his late 20s who wore interesting looking sunglasses that the professor said was Scott Summers a.k.a. Cyclops and a slightly younger woman named Ororo Munroe, but usually called Storm.  Next came the most remarkable looking of the group, a blue man identified as Kurt Wagner or sometimes Nightcrawler who spoke with a German accent.  His hand was on the shoulder of a short woman who couldn't have been more than 25.  Her hair was blonde with blue streaks and her name was Katalyn Williams, also called Blade.  Lastly was a young woman with black hair.  She was introduced as Lana Stokes and her nickname was Spike.

"And I'm sure you know Logan/Wolverine," Professor Xavier finished.

"Well, hi to you all and I'll try to keep your names straight," Kaeldra told them shyly with a small smile.

"Now that you've met your teachers, I'm sure you'd like to get to know your roommates.  Lana, will you please show Kaeldra back to her room?" asked the professor.  "Thank you," he said when she nodded her head.  "This is for you," he added, handing Kaeldra an envelope on her way out.

"So what are your 'gifts'?" she asked Lana while they walked down a hallway.

"I have spikes that come out of my skin," replied the teacher.

"Oh," was all Kaeldra could say as she tried not to imagine the gruesome effects that it might have on a person.

"Not very pleasant," Lana continued, "as it ruins my clothes and it hurts a lot.  I'm not quite as lucky as Logan is to have the gift of healing."  She extended her arm, revealing large scars.

"Ouch," Kaeldra muttered quietly.

"Well," said Lana, trying to lighten the mood, "here we are.  I'll let you get acquainted with the other girls and the boys that will most likely be in there too."

After Lana left, Kaeldra knocked.  There were the sounds of scuffling, whispering, and a door slamming shut.

Someone called, "Come in."

Kaeldra slowly pushed open the door and stepped inside.  She was welcomed by the faces of six teenagers staring at her.  

"Um, hi," she ventured timidly.

"Hey," replied one of them.  She had brown hair and a mischievous gleam in her eyes.  "Are you Kaeldra?"

"Yep."

"I'm Kitty Pryde."

"Hi."

"Sit down," Kitty invited, moving over to make room for Kaeldra in the circle.  "Is this your cat?"  She picked up a fluffy brown feline from where it had been resting on the bed with the dreamcatcher.

"Yeah.  Her name's Mocha," answered Kaeldra, reaching over to scratch behind the cat's ears.

"So what are your powers?" piped another girl who had black hair with red highlights in it.  "I'm Michelle, by the way."

Kaeldra responded by focusing her concentration and becoming invisible.  There was a gasp of surprise, then, "Wow!"

"Cool!"

Kaeldra relaxed and felt herself come into view.

"I can also communicate with her," she said, nodding toward Mocha, "and other animals."

"Really?" asked Michelle, interested.  "Is it like talking to people?"

"No… not really.  It's more complicated," Kaeldra explained.  "Most animals can't understand human language, so you have to talk using pictures and feelings.  The type of animal determines the difficulty of the communication too.  For example, it's easier to talk to cats than fish, because their brains are more complex, and it's almost impossible to communicate with something like a clam that doesn't even have a brain."

"Does tameness have anything to do with it?"  questioned Kitty.

"Yeah.  Pets are a lot less troublesome than wild animals, since they know some human words and are more familiar with some of the thoughts you send."

"How about some introductions?" suggested a boy with hair that looked like it had been naturally brown, but was bleached on the top part.  It stuck out in all directions.  "I'm Kyle."  He put his hand out to shake Kaeldra's.

"Hello," she replied warily.  His smile and eyes seemed to suggest a prankster.  Though Kaeldra herself was one on occasion, she knew to be careful around others who enjoyed practical jokes.  When she took his hand, she felt a small jolt of electricity.  Kyle flashed her a grin.

"You can call me Volts.  Wanna go out for lunch tomorrow?"

Kitty threw a pillow at him.

"Just because you're a heartthrob doesn't mean you should start hitting on someone five minutes after they get here.  Especially." she said, "when you have a girlfriend.

"Moving on," said Michelle.  "Rogue?"

"Hi, I'm Rogue," said a girl with brown hair and two white streaks in the front.  She had a slight accent that Kaeldra guessed came from Mississippi or somewhere around there.

"And I'm Bobby," said the boy sitting next to her.

"My name is Piotr, but many people call me Colossus," declared the last guy, who looked older than all the others.

"I'm Saria," came from the doorway as another girl walked in.  "You're Kaeldra, right?"

When the person in question nodded, Saria gave her a friendly smile and went over to a bed and began to read.

"She's not really a group person," Kitty explained in an undertone.

All the students welcomed Kaeldra and soon they were lying around on the floor and chairs talking (Saria not included, of course).

"Are you related to Ms. Stokes?"  Kaeldra asked Michelle.

The latter sighed.  "Everyone asks me that, but no.  Most of the teachers use their nicknames, by the way."

"So do you have a nickname?" Saria called from her book, startling Kaeldra.

"Um… sometimes people call me Kael for short."

"No, I meant like a nickname that relates to your powers."

"My friends' name for me used to be Ermine, because that's my favorite animal.  It fits too, since ermines can camouflage themselves."

"Well, Ermine, welcome to Mutant High," Rogue said.

Kaeldra smiled.  Suddenly she realized that she was still holding the envelope that Professor Xavier had given her.

_I wonder what it is,_ she pondered as she opened it.  When she saw what was inside, she grinned.  It was a map of the school.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phew… that was my longest chapter so far!  As always, I'm working on the next one.  I'm not sure where to cut it off, though.  Oh well.

()--- Ermine/Tree


	5. Saria Grey

**A/N: I'm REALLY sorry this took forever.  It's summer and well… I just got lazy.**

**Aur:** Thanks!

**Somebody: **Well it's not my fault that FF.net has crappy formatting.  And I only know what I learn from the movies, so if you want something with more depth and things from the comics, go to that section and read the fics there.

**XM6: **Cliffhangers?  Of course!  

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late September and almost a month had past since Kaeldra arrived at the school.  She was still settling in to the new way of living, supported by her newfound friendships with Rogue, Bobby, and the English teacher, Blade.  Kaeldra was also rapidly developing her powers.  With help from Professor Xavier, she was able to focus herself and control her invisibility more fully, though she still continued to flicker when startled or frightened.  One day, she befriended another person, this one unexpectedly.

*~*~*

"I'll catch up with you in a minute!" Kaeldra called over her shoulder, rushing down the hall toward her dorm.  "I forgot my math book!"

As she entered the room, however, her haste was forgotten, because there, lying on her bed and quietly crying onto a book, was Saria.  Kaeldra was stunned.  She knew Saria was a loner, quiet and shy, but she never thought that she would have reason to cry.

"Hey, are you okay?" Kaeldra asked softly, approaching Saria.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said quickly, sitting up and wiping her eyes to try to hide the tears.

Kaeldra raised her eyebrow as she sat down beside Saria.  

"Okay, I'm not fine," Saria admitted, sniffing a little but swiftly regaining her composure.

"Want to talk about it?" Kaeldra asked and handed Saria a tissue from the box on the nightstand.

"There's not really much to say, it's just that my aunt-," she faltered, then continued, "my aunt used to teach this class and I was thinking about her."

"Your aunt?"

"Jean… Jean Grey."

"Oh!" gasped Kaeldra, and she suddenly understood.

Rogue had told her about Alkali Lake and Kaeldra was careful not to mention it around anyone, especially Scott and Logan.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly.  She knew how hard it was to lose someone you love.

"Thanks for caring," Saria said, and Kaeldra thought she heard a faint tone of bitterness underlying the words.

"Why shouldn't I?" she asked, slightly surprised.

"Most people don't.  Either they have no clue who I am or they don't like me."

Kaeldra was even more confused.  Saria seemed nice, if a little shy.  Why, then, did no one like her?  Jealousy, perhaps?  Kaeldra looked at Saria, who was still talking.  She was pretty, not gorgeous like a model, but Kaeldra thought there might still be a cause for envy.  Maybe her powers had something to do with it.  The only thing Kaeldra knew about Saria's mutation was that she was telekinetic.  Not too extraordinary, but she had a feeling there was more.  Now that she thought about it, Kaeldra was a bit amazed at how little she knew about Saria.  This girl lived in the same building, the same room as she did, yet she knew barely anything about her.  Kaeldra's thoughts were broken by Saria's next words.

"Rogue, Bobby, and Piotr are actually nice to me.  Most people just ignore me or make fun of me."

Kaeldra noticed that Saria used Piotr's real name, instead of Colossus like most of the other students.  She felt bad for her; it appeared that she was being treated unfairly.

With all the sincerity she had, Kaeldra said, "I want to help.  I want to be your friend."

Saria's head shot up.  "Really?" she asked, not daring to believe it.

"Yep," said Kaeldra, grinning.

"Thanks," Saria said, smiling back.

"You know, my- oh crap!" Kaeldra shouted, making Saria jump.  "Class started eight minutes ago!"

Grabbing their books, they tore down the halls, past paintings and pottery, sculptures and signs, and last, Logan.

"Run faster!" he yelled after them.  "It'll piss Cyclops off," he muttered.

Sure enough, moments later, there was the sound of a door opening and the shout of "Don't run in the hall!"  Logan smirked.

So it was that the two girls came panting into their math class at 2:09, uttering hurried apologies to Professor Xavier.  He just nodded and smiled, a look of understanding in his eyes when he saw Saria's tear-stained face and glimpsed the scenario that began the friendship in her mind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next up: The President's decision!  Will he side with the mutants or not?  

Hey, see that little purple button down there?  Click it and review! ()--- Ermine/Tree ---()


	6. The Decision

A/N: Ok, I'm going to try and get a chapter done and posted at least every 2 weeks.  If I don't… well then… I'll punish myself somehow until I get it up.  ;-)

Another A/N: The President and the government sound a little corrupt in this chapter, but oh well.  And sorry this chappy's short.

SOs to reviewers… I love you guys!  *hugs*

**DZ Dillinger:** Thanks for the tips, especially the one about giving the mutants each one power.  I would change the characters, but most of them don't belong to me…

**XM6:** lol, here's more for ya!

**Jean-Grey/Phoenix:** More for you too!

**Quartz1:** Hmmm… the novelization doesn't sound like the movie… 'cause Jean died in X2.  In what way is Kaeldra weird?  If you can tell me why you think so, I can probably fix the problem.  And I think I might write another story about Saria, so look for it when this is done if you like her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey!  It's on!" hollered Blade from the TV in the common room.  

Kaeldra look up from the air hockey table where she had been playing with Rogue, Bobby, Saria, Piotr, and Kitty's younger sister Sophie.  They abandoned their game and crowded around the TV with all the other students and teachers. 

            "And now, word on the President's decision about the mutant problem," the reporter was saying.

            "Sure, mutant _problem_," said Sophie scathingly.  "What about mutant dilemma, or-"

            "Shhhh!"

            "As many of you know, after the attempt of my life by a mutant, I have done a lot of thinking.  After much thought, I have decided-" (the students held their breaths) "-to reinstitute the Mutant Registration Act recently proposed by Senator Robert Kelly."

The students began to mutter amongst themselves and several of the teachers very clearly swore.

            "-will be brought into custody and registered.  If their mutation seems at all dangerous to the public, you can be sure that they will be detained under medication as long as necessary.  We-"

            "'As long as necessary'?!  What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Sophie asked angrily.  "That's not fair!  Even something like mine and Kitty's power could be considered dangerous!  Just because we _could_ walk into someone's house doesn't mean we would."

            _And what about me? _Kaeldra thought.  _Am I 'dangerous'?  Probably not,_ she concluded.  _But even if they didn't take me, where could I go?  Almost everyone here would be gone._

She looked at the people around her.  Rogue would be "dangerous", as would Jenna, a girl that could control fire like her brother John, who had joined Magneto a while ago.  The teachers, too, would be deemed harmful.

            _In fact,_ she supposed, _if they really wanted to, the government could come up with some reason for every mutant to be dangerous, even me!_

Now that the initial shock of the announcement was wearing of, anger and panic were beginning to settle over the room.

            "He knows!" Storm whispered frantically to the other teachers.  "The school was in Stryker's files that we gave him!  He'll come for us!"

            "You're right.  Kurt, go alert the Professor," instructed Scott.

Kurt nodded his head and disappeared with a loud BAMF.

            "Students!" Spike yelled, trying to be heard over the murmuring of the crowd.  The room went silent instantly.  "Please return to your dorms and pack a carriable bag with essentials.  It may not be necessary, but it's good to be prepared… just in case."

As they watched the students exit, Blade said, "You didn't have to scare them.  We might not have to go into hiding."

"It's good to be prepared," Spike repeated.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope ya like it!  The next chapter should be up in at least 2 weeks!  Review please!  ()--- Ermine/Tree ---()


	7. Plans

A/N: Whoo! Look at me! I'm the king of New York! Erm… yeah… nevermind about that… it's a "Newsies" thing… Anyways, I got the chapter done on time! Yay!

**XM6:** I wanna give a BIG thank you to my loyal reviewer! applauds XM6 You've reviewed every time since chapter 4! hugs Here's more for ya!

**CrazyManiacalGurl:** I was just looking for a more creative way to say "paper" and "parchment" was the best I could come up with!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pyro paced back and forth on the stone floor of the cave, flicking his lighter open and closed.

"What's taking them so long?" he muttered. Magneto and the rest of the Brotherhood (minus himself, which he growled mentally at) had been in a conference for over an hour and it was getting late. What was so important and why wasn't he allowed to join them? He pondered it as he continued to pace.

"You cannot just waltz into the White House and replace the President," declared Force. He was a tall, fair-skinned man with hair as black as ebony and stormy grey eyes. His body emanated a slight bluish glow.

"I didn't hear _you_ offer any better ideas," retorted a short, pale, and slightly sickly looking woman. Despite her ill appearance and the ugly scabs that spattered her body, she was in the best of health and as ready for a fight with Force as any other day.

Magneto held up his hand before Force could respond and said, "Virus, Force, please! We do not have time to waste on foolish arguments! Whatever we do, we must do it quickly. Now, Force, list our options and then tell us which one YOU think will be most efficient."

The younger man shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "Well, we could ignore the situation and try to hide while we watch the government take control of all the other mutants-" Virus uttered a low hiss of anger "- or we could kill the President-"  
"For what point and purpose?" interrupted Mystique. ((Sorry, couldn't resist the PotC quote!)) "The Vice President would just take over and he's even more of a mutant hater than the President, if that's possible."

Force considered this for a moment, then tilted his head in agreement before continuing. "Or we could go with the original idea and have Mystique kill and replace the President." He thought for a minute, then sighed. "I guess our best choice would be the last."

Virus smirked triumphantly.

"But I still don't see how."

"We will watch and plan," said Magneto firmly, and his tone indicated that the discussion was over.

Mystique and Virus stood and began to move toward the makeshift door, but Force held back to talk with Magneto.

"What about Pyro? Why shouldn't he know what we're planning?"

"Listen, I know you think of the boy as a younger brother, but I don't think he's ready for… some of the more extreme things we have to do. It's best that he doesn't have to carry the burden."

Force nodded and silently left the room, his head down, deep in speculation. He found Pyro, who had stopped pacing, at the entrance of the cave.

"You know what this reminds me of?" the teenager asked suddenly, gesturing at the setting sun. Force shook his head. "Home. Before… before things happened."

He put his hand on the boy's shoulder, for he too was reflecting on the life he had abandoned and together they watched the sun sink lower, staining the clouds a brilliant crimson-orange and streaking them with purple, until darkness fell and they had to return to the back of the cavern.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So there ya go! Two weeks from 9/16 the next chapter should be up! And review! But please don't flame… all flames WILL be donated to Pyro and his causes. Gee, that sounded really lame. Just don't flame meeeeeee! ()--- Ermine/Tree ---()

NEW NOTE: Hey everyone… I'm really sorry, but I'm putting my fic on hold for a while. sad sigh I just can't keep up with it and school and my other fics all at once. I'm still working on it, but it's been a month and a half since I last updated and I hate keeping people waiting and expecting a chapter I promised. Again, I'm really sorry. ()--- Ermine/Tree ---()


End file.
